


Renren's Bizarre Adventure

by PersonaRider97



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Burn, Temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaRider97/pseuds/PersonaRider97
Summary: Ren Amamiya meets Ann Takamaki at an early age, in his hometown of Inaba. The two develop a friendship that will become something more. Fast forward 2 years before the event of Persona 5 Royal, he awakens his Persona and is taken under the wing of the Investigation Team. around that time, he also meet a young boy named Goro Akechi, and the two are quick to form a bond, unaware of what fate has in store for them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Dojima Nanako & Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako & Persona 4 Protagonist, Dojima Nanako & Persona 5 Protagonist, Dojima Nanako/Persona 4 Protagonist, Izanami (Persona 4)/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Marie/Persona 4 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, nijima Makoto/Nijima Sae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First encounter under the Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, i've been wanting to do one for a while, but never got around it till now due to lack of motivation. I apologize if i get one or some of the characters personalities wrong.

It was a sunny afternoon, during the spring break of 2006, as Ren was on his way back home from his friend Nanako Dojima's house. His parents didn't worry, since they lived a few blocks away from the Dojima residence.

As he passed by the local park where all the kids in his area would go to play at, he saw a young girl sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree. she looked lonely and was staring at the ground. The young boy paused and wondered. Why did this girl looked sad. Ren had grown up with a strong sense of justice and compassion. He had to help her somehow.

So, he decided to approach her, slowly, he walk towards her. Soon enough, she saw him approaching, but didn't react and continued to stare down at the ground. Now that he was closer, Ren could see that the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy thought she was pretty.

«Hey, are you alright?» Ren asked. He tried talking to her in a calming tone. 

The girl looked up and looked away from his gaze. 

«What's it to you? Leave me alone.» she said without looking at him.

The young boy decides then to sit down under the same tree clockwise side to her.

«You look sad and lonely, and when i see someone like that, i just have to help them.» he explained while still looking toward her.

«You say that. But, you probably think i'm weird, right? the girl asked. Everyone else looks at me like that.» she then explained, not trusting the boy.

«I don't care if you look different.» He said.

«What do you mean?» the blonde asked, wondering why this boy cared so much.

«My mommy told me that if i'm nice to others, they'll be nice to me as well. So, if you're nice to me, i'll be nice to you as well.» he explained with a genuine smile on his face.

Ren decides to then introduce himself. « My name is Ren Amamiya. What's yours?» he followed.

The blonde girl's eyes met his, and she then get a good look at his frizzy black hair and his greyish silver eyes. «M-My name is Ann Takamaki.» she responded, a little flustered by his kindness. «Nice to meet you.» she said while looking away out of shyness.

The boy then grabs Ann's hand, and she looks back at him. «Nice to meet you too Ann-chan. he replied back. Say, do you want to be my friend?» He then asked.

The girl thinks about it for a moment before answering: «Sure i'd like to. i hope we get along.» She then gave him a smile.

The two children then got up, let go of each other's hand and left the park to go their separate ways. This was the beginning of a friendship that would grow to become something more as time would go by. Something the two six years old had yet to realize. 


	2. Training Montage The World Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 Years has passed since Ren and Ann met, Their is still as strong even with distance, perhaps even stronger. Now, after awakening to the power of Persona and a faithful encounter with his predecessor, he will learn how to use this power under the tutelage of his new senpais unaware that another faithful encounter will affect his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, i wanted to get baack to it sooner, but a lack of motivation and other real life event prevented me from doing it. If you've read the tags, you may already know who the World confidant will be. I hope you guys will like this chapter and are still interested in this story. If you have any questions concerning the tags or if you have any constructive critisism to give me, do not hesitate to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, this chapter is VERY long and i apologize for that. i'll try and find a balance between not too short like chapter 1 and not too long like this chapter.

The year is 2014, summer break has started, It has been 8 years day for day since Ann moved out of the country due to her parents job. Although, she had promised him to try and come back for a visit every summer, it hadn't been that easy. Although now, they apparently decided to finally settle a permanent house in Tokyo, so she could have a better education. He wondered if she felt lonely sometimes, but now they could see each other more often. Not like the distance had weakened their friendship, quite the contrary, it has only grown since then. It has also been a few months since he had awakened to the mysterious power of persona. A power that represent his will of rebellion, or so said the strange man with a long nose he had met in his dream.

Now, he was on his way to meet with said long nosed peson. He arrives in front of a velvet blue door marked with a V. He pulls out a key that has the same V as the one on the door. He insert the key, opens the door, and makes his way inside. However, unbeknown to him, a young man with silver hair and his girlfriend who wears a velvet blue cap with golden button with a V similar to the door sees him entering.

"So, do you think this is the boy Margaret told you about?"asks the blue hat woman. "I think so, Marie. But just to be sure let's go ask Igor about it." answers the man. They look at each other before making their into wherever the door leads to.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Says the man named Igor. The man was seated in fornt of a desk which was placed in the center of the room in velvet blue. In front of him was the shaggy haired boy standing in front of him in a prison with velvet blue walls. He was wearing a white with black strap prisoner outfit, his wrists and ankles cuffed in chains. Next to the old man was small girl dressed in a Velvet Blue dress and a butterfly hairpin. Her hair was a platinum blond that reminded the 14 year old of his best friend and crush Ann Takamaki. But her eyes were a golden yellow. In her hands, the girls was holding a book with a velvet blue cover with «Le Grimoire» written on it.

"How can we help you today, Trickster?" asked the girl. But before she could get an answer from the boy, another voice shout out "It's been a while Igor. Mind answering who this kid is and what happened to the velvet room?».

The old man turns his sight toward the voice, only to see familiar faces. His smile, which seems eternal on the man's face, widens and then responds «Well well, it has indeed been quite some time since our last encounter. I am glad to see you again Yu Narukami. And you as well Marie.». «And to answer your questions, this young man is my new guest. The Velvet room changed due to him being a prisoner of fate. And to help him on his journey, i would like to humbly ask that you help him grow.» Says Igor.

«Hold on, i'm confused. What's going on?» the raven haired asked. Igor then explain to the couple and Ren everything that had happened in the last few months. «So, if i understand, you used most of your power repeling an evil force who try to take over the velvet room?» Yu frist asked. «Correct» answers Igor. «And now, this kid is a new guest. Which means he must also possess the same power as Yu, correct?» asked Marie while pointing at Ren. « That is correct.» The smaller girl answered. «I am Lavenza, a being who rules over power» she presents herself. Lavenza then looks upto Yu « Seeker of Truth, just as when you were my sister's guest, i am to guide and help the Trickster on his journey. But, i fear that may not be enough.» She added. Igor continues " So i ask humbly that you train him. So that he may have a chance at preventing the ruin that will befall upon him." 

The two wild cards look at each other then Yu loooks back towards Igor. " Very well, i accept your request." he answers. " I'll train him to the best i can with the help of my team." He then walks up to the younger boy and offers his hand. "What do you say kid? Ready for a training boot camp?" he asks with a bit of sarcasm. "Well, i don't want to die, so yeah let's do it." the frizzy haired boy replied shaking hands with his new mentor.

**I am thou, thou art I...**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the World Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power...**

* * *

Over the course of the next two years, Ren Amamiya learns to hone his skills in combat, such as weapon manuvery, Persona skils, and of course learning about being a wildcard. All this under the tutelage of Yu Narukami and his teammates of the Investigation Team. His skills with a knife with Yosuke Hanamura, hand-to-hand combat from Chie Satonaka, and wielding a gun under Naoto Shirogane. The boy also learned how to cook from Yukiko Amagi, adn sewing with Kanji Tatsumi, since they didn't have much to teach about combat. Occasionally, he would spar with either the Junes Bear himself Teddie, or with Naoto's protegé, a brunette boy named Goro Akechi. And last, but not least, Rise Kujikawa, also known as the idol Risette, gave him advice on courting and dating, while teasing him relentlessly about his feelings for a certain blue-eyed blonde girl. But she also played wingwoman on occasion, beacuse in the end, she thought that the two teenagers would make a cute couple and _really_ wanted these two to get togheter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but i'll try not to make you wait 2 months for it. again leave me a comment if you have questions or criticisms. t me know if i get certain characters pesonalities wrong, and i'll see to try and fix this in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story so far, leave a kudos. Feel free to comment if you have questions, criticisms or you just waant to leave a positive comment.


End file.
